The Amazing Spider-Man (2014 TV Series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a animated tv show released in July 3rd, 2014. It will be a show included in CW Kids. The show will be based off the comics, movies, and video games off of this superhero. It will be developed by Greg Weisman. Once again, Josh Keaton will take on the acting of Spider-Man. Although the show is unknown when to end, it is hinted to be 2014-2016. And it is revealed that not only the show will be based on movies and comics, but will also have a different approach on things. The season premiere will arrive in July 3rd, 2014. There is a confirmation that there will be 6 seasons altogether. Synopsis In the first two seasons, Peter Parker will be in his senior year of Midtown High School, with season 1 running from July 2014 to November 2014, while season 2 runs from November 2014 to February 2015. In the third and fourth seasons, it will be revolving around Peter's year in college with Gwen, Mary Jane, and a changed Harry Osborn. And Nick Fury has sent in Avengers heroes to help Spider-Man fight his greatest enemies yet! Season 3 will be running from March 2015 to August 2015, with season 4 running from August 2015 to December 2015. In the fifth and sixth seasons, Peter is done with his years of education, but something has come up; all villains he fought have now grown bigger and new enemies rise in. And Flash Thompson has returned from being in military for young men and he gets the symbiote, calling himself Agent Venom to help Spider-Man fight crime. He also has to balance his feelings after Gwen dies in season 4. Season 5 will be running from January 2016 to June 2016. Season 6, the last one of the series, will run from June 2016 to October 2016. Characters Heroes: *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' *'Flash Thompson/Agent Venom' *'Nick Fury' Avengers Heroes: *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' *'Thor' *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man' *'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' *'Agent Maria Hill' Villains: *'Harry Osborn/Green Goblin' *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' *'Quetin Beck/Mysterio' *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon' *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man' *'The Crime Master' *'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage' *'Eddie Brock Jr/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin' *'Max Dillon/Electro' *'Herman Scultz/Shocker' *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' *'Norman Osborn/The Goblin' *'Ned Leeds/Hobgoblin' *'Michael Morbius/Morbius' *'Loki' *'Arnim Zola' *'Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier' *'Ivan Vanko/Whiplash' *'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' *'Mastermind' *'Baron von Wolfgang Strucker' *'Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger' *'Super Skrull' *'Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk' *'Hyperion' *'Alex O'Hirn/R.H.I.N.O' *'William Baker/Sandman' *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' *'Richard Fisk/The Rose' *'Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater' *'Spencer Smythe' *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' *'Anne Weying/She-Venom' *'Thomas Fireheart/Puma' *'Macdonald Gargan/Scorpion' *'Silvermane Manfredi/Silvermane' *'The Ox' *'Abe Jenkins/Beetle' *'Lily Hollister/The Menace' *'Alistair Smythe/The Spider-Slayer' *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin II' *'Fancy Dan' *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' *'Anthony Davis/Ringer' *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' *'Dr. Miles Warran/The Jackal' *'Curt Connors/Lizard' *'Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable' *'Aleskei Styevich/Rhino' *'Jason Macendale/Demogoblin' *'Carrion' Group Villain Names: *'Sinister Six' *'The Enforcers' *'Sinister Seven' *'Sinister Six II' *'The Crime Mob' *'Russian Mafia' *'Sinister Six III' *'Sinister Twelve' *'Squadron Sinister' Supporting Characters: *'Mary Jane Watson' *'J. Jonah Jameson' *'Gwen Stacy' *'Aunt May' *'Donald Menken' *'Captain George Stacy' *'Harry Osborn' *'Lily Hollister' *'Norman Osborn' *'Liz Allen' *'Ned Leeds' *'Dr. Curt Connors' *'Robbie Robertson' *'Betty Brant' *'Officer Jean DeWolffe/Captain Jean DeWolffe' *'Rand Robertson' *'Dr. Mendell Stromm' *'Glory Grant' *'Dr. Ashley Kafka' *'Dr. Miles Warran' *'Jane Foster' *'Pepper Potts' *'Sally Avril' *'Eddie Brock Sr '(tapes) *'Richard Parker' (footages) *'Odin Allfather' *'Heimdall' *'JARVIS' *'Kyle Richmond' Episodes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (2014) Category:Season 2 (2015) Category:Season 3 (2016) Category:What's Next Category:Spider-Man